


Ooh Constable Fraser

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Ooh Mister X meme, Sorry Not Sorry, this needed to exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due South version of Kate Beaton's 'Ooh Mister Darcy' comic :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooh Constable Fraser

  



End file.
